


Taking Chances

by Pstissouncool



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pstissouncool/pseuds/Pstissouncool
Summary: Michael Mell never takes chances at things might change his life.But can Jake change that?





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the song called Taking chances by Celine Dion!

Hi hi!  
Uh, this will be my first completed fanfic I'll probably finish, but I might write a little late because of school. But I will try my best to update over the holidays!


End file.
